


Into the Water

by Mikamod



Series: Blue Bows [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting thrown into a river in the middle of October wasn't exactly what Jamie had been planning for today but it's what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Water

Jamie felt like a damn drowned rat. 

Then again Renzulli did just have to help fish her out of the river, she'd been chasing a perp who decided that the best option for him was to fight back when she tried to arrest him, he managed to trip her and send her over the bridge and into the water.

The Fall water was frigid when she hit it, the shock of the impact kept her from swimming for a moment, and the water made her outer coat heavy making it even more difficult to get back to the surface. She barely got the jacket off, her wrist had been hell to move as she tried to swim up. 

She wouldn't have made it to air if Renzulli hadn't come in after her helping her get to the bank.  
But now she was throwing up river water on the bank as Tony help support her weight, the cold air felt like needles in her lungs but damn was she happy to feel it along with the heat rolling off of her sergeant as she sapped it from him.  
\---  
"It's okay Reagan a bus is on it way here. Just try and keep breathing." He wrapped his arms around her noticing that she was shaking like a damn leaf, he could see that her nose was a bright red but the very tips of her fingers were white as paper. 

He was worried Jamie hadn't spoken since they'd come out of the water, he knew the risks if they stayed out exposed for too long, especially since he couldn't exactly strip her soaked clothes off in public. He took off his overcoat and placed it over her trying to protect her from the cold.

He heard the sirens rushing closer to them, he started to wave as the Emt's made their way down the riverbank drawing them to his partner.

"How long has it been since she was in the water." A redheaded woman asked him.

"About 20 minutes." He answered quickly as they load Jamie into the ambulance wrapping her in an insulated blanket. 

He caught a last glimpse as the doors closed, seeing her dazed glass eyes had him worrying even more.  
\----  
Moments like this Frank wished for the days when he was a patrol officer, there was less paperwork. 

The telltale click of heels let him know that Baker was in a rush, she nearly took the door off of its hinges.

"I just got a call from the 12th. " 

He looked up his brow raised. "Yes, Baker?"

"Officer Reagan was in an accident, a perp knocked her off of the Queensbourgh Bridge, she was taken to St. Vincent hospital with a mild cause of hypothermia." 

Frank was up and moving to the coat rack before she had finished her sentence.

"A car is waiting to take you, and I've canceled your meetings for today." Baker followed him out to the waiting car, as thoughts of losing another child plagued him .  
\----  
Linda had been on duty when they had rushed Jamie into the ER, she didn't help her hands full with a car wreck.

Now she stood at Jamie's bedside watching as her youngest sister-in-law, waiting for the rest of the family to get into the hospital. 

The steady, but rushed stride she'd know anywhere signaled that her husband was the first to arrive. 

"Is she okay?!" Danny was almost immediately at Jamie's side showing a naked concern he rarely did when Jamie was awake. 

"For now yes, we got her temperature rising to stable levels, her ankles are both fractured and her right wrist is shattered. She has a slight concussion as well, impact from hitting the water, I have to say Jamie is lucky to have survived the fall." Linda wrapped her arms around her husband as he took his sister's uninjured hand in his own.  
\------  
Danny looked at his youngest sister, she looked even smaller in the white bed, hell she'd always been short compared to Erin but he hasn't seen his sister look this small since Joe died. Her wrist bandaged up, a breathing tube in her nose. her hair a dark halo around her still damp and starting to frizz and curl. 

Danny took off his coat, laying it over Jamie's chest to help keep her warm.

He'd always been worried about her, in a way wishing she'd just stayed a lawyer like Erin, but he was always proud of her too.  
"Dad's on his way so is Erin." Danny informed his wife, feeling stronger simply for having her there with him, "Henry and the kids are coming too."  
\-----  
Jamie felt warm, for what felt like the first time in ages.  
She opened her eye's taking in the blurry world around her, just the smell told her she was in the hospital. The overlapping of voices told her the whole family was her. 

"This is a hospital guys." 

They all turned to look at her, relief more than apparent on their faces.  
Her Granddad was the closest to her smiling as he laid his hand over her's careful not to place pressure on her wrist. 

"October isn't generally the time to go swimming Jamie."  
She only rolled her eyes. 

"How long till I can go back to work?" 

Her father shook his head, she almost thought she saw amusement on his face. "Not for a while sweetie. Two fractured ankles and a shattered wrist will be a little over three months before return to active patrols."

"You can have fun with paperwork though." Danny teased her, as Sean and Jack both ran up to check on her themselves, Nicki staying wth her mother for now.

Jamie knew she'd never live this down, she was literally tossed in the river, but for now, it was good to be with her family.


End file.
